halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
House of 1000 Corpses (Haunted House Orlando)
House of 1000 Corpses was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in the MIB Tent. History and Location On August 14th, 2019, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the 2003 movie, House of 1000 Corpses would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "chicken", a reference to how the gas station from the movie sold fried chicken. The house would be located in a temporary tent located behind the Men in Black extended queue. The tent would be put up before the event (to hold the haunted house) and taken down after the event. Description Rob Zombie’s epic horror masterpiece comes to life as you attempt to escape the blood soaked house of the psychotic Firefly family. Story Ever wonder how many corpses you can fit inside a house? One…10…do we dare say 1000? Find out at Halloween Horror Nights with House of 1000 Corpses, the new haunted house based on Rob Zombie’s horror masterpiece. This fall, you’ll discover firsthand why this house is built on horror. Come face-to-face with the psychotic Firefly family and their collection of blood and gore. Watch “The Legend of Doctor Satan” come to life right before your eyes. Keep a lookout for the latest addition to Captain Spaulding’s Museum of Monsters and Madmen, Fish Boy! And if you’re lucky, you’ll escape the house as fast as a rabbit, minus the fluffy bunny costume and tragic ending. Experience Queue and Facade The queue entered to the right of the Fear Factor Stage. The queue would go through the exterior Men in Black extended queue. The facade is based off of Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. On the left side is the giant skull entrance for the murder ride. Additionally Bill & Ted's phone booth can also be seen. Haunted House As guests entered the house, they would be greeted by a Clown Animatronic (really a scareactor) who would stand still, only to laugh sporadically. Guests would then enter the opening scene from the movie, where the corpses of the two dead robbers could be scene as Captain Spaulding mocks them behind his desk. The next room featured Ravelli attacking guests with a sledgehammer. After that, guests would enter a transition room, playing one of the transitions from the movie on a screen (on both the left-hand wall and on the ceiling), while hanging dolls and masks could be seen strewn about the room. Next, guests would enter the bedroom, where Baby in her show outfit would jump out. Mary tied to a chair wearing a dunce cap (mannequin) and Otis Firefly also appear in this room. After that, guests enter a small room where they could see the Mermaid Man. The following room was another bedroom, where Jerry could be seen tied to a chair. Baby Firefly would then pop out of a boo-hole, and scalp him. The corpse of a cheerleader also appeared on the bed. Guests would then enter the basement, where Tiny would jump out across from a boiler and some stairs with many different props on it. Further into the room, guests would see a captive Nancy in a cage and another Otis jumping out. Next, guests would enter into a hall in the firefly house where they could see Grandpa Hugo and Mother Firefly jumping out next to Jerry, Nancy, and Mary dressed up as bunnies tied up. Going further down the hallway, guests would see Otis wearing Don Willis' skin jumping out. Guests would then enter another transition room, this time with a screen on the ceiling and Christmas stockings strewn about. The next room featured an "outside" area, where a few different scarecrows were strewn about. A trashcan would rattle and shake as guests entered the barn. In the barn, guests would see the corpses of four cheerleaders, while Rufus Firefly wearing a bear costume jumps out on the right. The next room featured the underground tunnels, where a few corpses were strewn across the rocky wall. Guests could see Jerry in a bunny costume jumping out and the broken wooden cage above them. Two of Dr. Satan's Minions would jump out of holes in the walls and grab at guests. Next, guests would be standing right outside of Dr. Satan's lair, as a bone chandelier hangs from above and one of Dr. Satan's assistants points guests into the door. In Dr. Satan's lair, guests would see Dr. Satan "operating" on Jerry on the right (exposing his skull and ribcage), while Earl Firefly jumps out on the left. Going back into the tunnels, Earl Firefly would jump out at guests twice more, the second time causing a blast of air to blow in the guests face. After that, guests would be outside of the murder attraction, where Otis and Baby would jump out wearing their sacrificial clothes. Entering the Murder attraction, guests would see a sign detailing the various murderers they would see, as one final Captain Spaulding jumps out at the end. Guests would then exit the house. Quotes * I'll tell you what, Ski King, why don't you just take your mama home some chicken and then I won't have to stuff my boot all up in ya ass!- Captain Spaulding * I ain't readin' no funny books, mama. Our bodies come and go but this blood... is forever.- Otis * I wanna be loved by you, yes you. Nobody else but you.- Baby Firefly * Hey, poopypants. What's new?- Baby Firefly * Shut Up- Baby Firefly * It's showtime! Grandpa Hugo * Who is your daddy?- Mother Firefly * I'm the one who brings the christmas candy.- Otis * Who's your daddy?- Otis * Car's done.- Rufus Firefly * Run, rabbit, run!- Otis * Shoo, shoo," said the maiden.- Baby Firefly Scareactors * Clown Animatronic * Captain Spaulding x2 * Ravelli * Baby Firefly x3 * Otis x4 * Jerry X2 * Tiny * Denise Willis * Grandpa Hugo * Mother Firefly * Rufus Firefly * S. Quentin Quale * Earl Firefly X3 * S. Quentin Quale Minions x3 Pictures HHN 29 Media (House of 1000 Corpses).png|Image from flickflorida on Instagram Clown Animatronic.png Captain Spaulding 1.png|Image from The DIS on Youtube Captain Spaulding 2.png|Image from hufians on Instagram Captain Spaulding 3.png Captain Spaulding 4.png Captain Spaulding 5.png|Image from Ordinary Adventures on Youtube Ravelli (Orlando).png Otis.png Baby Firefly 1.png Baby Firefly 2.png Baby Firefly 3.png Grandpa Hugo.png|Image from DIS on Youtube Pumpkin Scarecrow Prop 1.png|Image from DIS on Youtube Pumpkin Scarecrow Prop 2.png|Image from DIS on Youtube Rufus Firefly.png|Image from DIS on Youtube S. Quentin Quale.png| Image from Attractions Magazine on Youtube. Earl Firefly.png|Image from DIS on Youtube Captain Spaulding 8.png|Image from Aaronsagers on Instagram. Captain Spaulding 9.png Denise Willis.png Denise Willis and Otis.png Grandpa Hugo 1.png Videos House of 1000 Corpses at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Soundtrack House of 1000 Corpses - 01 - Howdy Folks (Soundtrack) Rob Zombie-House of a 1000 Corpses Song Trivia * The phonebooth from the Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure shows appears in the facade. * Lets all go to the lobby posters (the hotdog, soda, and popcorn) from Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen appear in various rooms of this house. * Masks from the Trick 'r Treat scarezone can be seen. * The bone chandelier that appeared in the Halloween Horror Nights 25 haunted house, Body Collectors: Recollections appeared in the room before guests would meet Dr. Satan. * The Jerry character was mistaken for a dummy by many people, even though he was an actor. People realised that he wasn't a dummy when he was missing one night. * In the case that Jerry was missing, Baby does her scalping scene in a doorway as if Jerry was in the other room. * One of the Otis characters isn't wearing a wig, but actually has the full length hair. * This house was named 2019's House of the Year. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Licensed houses Category:MIB Tent Category:House of the Year